Thirty Day OTP Challenge: GamTav
by JayPay
Summary: Just what the title says! Gonna make this M because there will be later smut. I plan to upload every day! Wish me luck! (Day 5 in)
1. Day 1: Hand Holding

OTP Challenge, Day 1: Holding Hands

Leaning back against the head board of their shared bed, Gamzee held Tavros close during the after math of yet another bout of heated love-making. Both were breathing hard and cooling off as the thin sheets covered only their lower halves, and like he did after every time they settled down from a round in bed, Gamzee was fiddling around with Tavros's hands.

As restless as Gamzee was, he never just held his lover's hands. No, his fingers were constantly moving and playing with Tavros's, intertwining, petting, and stroking. He would map out the ridges and lines and bones and tendons beneath the skin for each one in great detail while Tavros smiled on.

Gamzee had always had the strangest obsession and interest in Tavros's small hands. It never ceased to amaze him how the same hands that Tav used to scratch behind Tinkebull's ear to where to small lusus would roll over onto its side for bell rubs could claw at his back so desperately to where it drove Gam insane. These same hands were strong enough to work a lance and a wheel chair and bring animals across Alternia to their knees before Tavors and were also gentle enough to send shivers and sparks through Gamzee where ever he was touched.

Holding Tavros's smaller hands in his long, slender ones reminded Gamzee of the day he first held Tav's hand in his. Tavros was gesturing wildly at his card games, explaining them to Gamzee while he listened intently, a small, dopey smile on his face as he watch Tav's hand fly all over the place with excitement like the fairies the little troll was so intrigued by. If only Gam could catch one… And he did. He just reached out and took Tav's hand in his own, stopping the Taurus mid-rant. Tavros just looked at Gamzee for a moment before a little, loving grin played at his lips as he rested his head on Gam's shoulder affectionately, the Capricorn nuzzling his dark brown mohawk in turn.

Gamzee smiled at the memory fondly, hugging Tavros close by placing the palms of his hands to the tops of Tav's, resting one of the joined hands onto his shoulder and the other onto his waist. Tavros hummed happily at the sweet embrace, but that hum turned into a purr and a small coy grin as one of Gamzee's hands drifted lower on Tavros's body, inching under the sheets that covered them both.

Their next round was about to start.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

The teacher at the front of the room looked up at the clock just as it struck four, clearing his throat before he announced, "It's four now. You can all leave. I hope to not see any of you in here again, okay?"

There was a symphony of mumbles, sighs of relief, and screeching chairs as the students of detention rose to leave for home, Gamzee Makara among them.

Gamzee was a senior in high school, tall and lanky and lean. He wore dark, worn clothes and had a mop of shaggy, dark, purple-tinted hair, and all these dark shades only made his pale skin seem whiter. His eyes were hooded with the natural high he had at all times, a dopey smile on his lips as he was finally free. Gam was in detention because his science teacher was all that fond of being called a 'mother fucking miracle killer'.

He slipped his arms through the sleeves of his coat and put on a scarf and knit cap, preparing to step outside in the freezing ass cold weather. The chill hit him hard, but he pushed through, putting his ear buds in so he could jam during the twenty minute walk home, but a tug on the back of his jacket stopped him short in mid stride. His eyes went wide, and he dropped the ear buds as he already knew who it was.

Spinning around, he turned to face a boy a hold head shorter than him. He had caramel skin and a dark brown mohawk, and his was Tavros Nitram, Gamzee's boyfriend of two years. And right now, he was shivering in the cold, he jacket now uselessly wet from the melted snow, smiling up at Gamzee with chattering teeth, "H-Hey, Gamz-z-zee."

But Gam could only stared wide-eyed with shock and worry, "Tav? What… What are you doing out here? Have you been waiting the whole hour?"

Tavros nodded with a small shrug, a tremor running through his body at a very powerful gust of wind.

This snapped Gamzee out of his shock, pulling of his cap and putting onto Tavros's head, then removing his scarf and wrapping it around his love's neck. Tugging on the scarf, he pulled Tavros against him and wrapped his arms around with a small yip from the smaller senior, "Tav, it's mother fucking freezing out here! YOU'RE freezing! Why didn't you go home?"

"I-I want-t-ted to wait for you…" Tavros said against the wool of Gam's jacket, which he was beginning to unbutton to share some of his body heat with his shivering boyfriend.

Gamzee let out a honking chuckle as he began a very long, quick pace home, trying to get Tavros somewhere was as soon as possible, "Damn, Tavbro, you mother fucking angel."

And so, they hurried home, Gamzee pulling Tavros along with his long, quick stride, the smaller boy almost running. Half way there, Gam could see how Tav was panting and flushed, and he scooped him up. Tavros automatically wrapped his arms and legs around Gamzee, clinging to him to make sure he didn't slip off. "G-Gamzee! What-t on earth are you d-doing?!"

"You still shiverin', mother fucker. Gotta get you home."

And when Gam said 'home', he meant the house where they both lived. A few months ago, they moved in together, both eighteen and employed and in love. It wasn't long until they reached their house, cutting the twenty minute walk in half with Gamzee's rush. He didn't release Tav as he unlocked and open the door and set him down on the couch.

Gamzee snatched the snowman blanket from back of the couch, pulled Tavros onto his lap as he sat down on the couch, and covered them both after shedding their wet, heavy winter clothes. Once the blanket was tucked around Tav's shoulers, Gam reached under and took his hands in his, hugging him against his body and warming his hands. Tavros let out a stimulated and happy hum as he snuggled back into Gamzee, the taller boy putting off heat like he was a sun.

With Gamzee's arms wrapped firmly around him, Tavros was quickly warming up after more than an hour in the cold, his chattering teeth stilling, "Thank you, Gamzee."

The pale senior smiled and nuzzled the other's mohawk, kissing from the top of his head down to the base of his neck, warming Tavros in an entirely different way. His shivering stopped, his temperature settling into a comfortable norm as Gamzee cuddled him.

Tavros turned around to face Gamzee, a small smile on his lips. He leaned forward and kissed Gamzee, his lips fitting perfectly and sweetly against Gam's, who was smiling into the lip lock too. Tavros pulled back, resting his forehead against Gamzee's, his bright, chocolate eyes looking back into oddly indigo ones. "I love you, Gamzee."

The taller teen could have burst with joy at those kind, lovely words, "I love you too, Tavbro."

Tavros rested his head on Gamzee's shoulder, "…But you didn't have to carry me, you know. I can walk."

Gamzee laughed out loud at that, "But I mother fucking wanted to! I love it when you arms are around me. And your legs too." Tav snickered at the innuendo before Gam continued, "Oh! Dude! Let's have some mother fucking hot chocolate! That would be bitchtits awesome!"

Tavros rolled his eyes, got up, and ruffled his hair, "I'll get right on it. Extra marshmallows?"

"Extra mother fucking marshmallows!"


	3. Day 3: Watching A MovieGaming

Day 3: Watching a Movie/ Gaming

Steel met steel in clashing parries on the big screen TV in Tavros' house as the latest Peter Pan movie played. Hook and Pan danced across the deck of his ship in a sword fight, the crew mates making way for their fierce battle. And Gamzee had to admit, this movie was pretty cool.

Tavros had just recently gotten his hands on the DVD of this movie and immediately dragged Gamz over to watch it with him. Right now, Gamzee, a long, lanky, and lean twenty year old with black hair tinted purple and dark clothes, was chilling out on the couch, his long arms thrown over the back of it and his legs extended out comfortably. Tav, younger and tiny compared to Gamzee with deliciously tan skin and dark brown hair styled in a mohawk, was at the edge of his seat, adorably bouncing with energy and excitement as Pan flew to dizzying heights and threw insults at Hook every chance he got.

Gam thought Tav was the cutest thing in the world right then, laughing and smiling freely, but he always though Tavros was cute and had for a long time. Gamzee had the biggest crush on his best bro, but he wouldn't let on about it. He never wanted to lose Tavbro. Tav was the only one who treated him like he was worth something and not just some druggie. Tav was the best thing in Gamz's life.

As Peter Pan cracked his mischievous smile and flew off after another small victory over the pirates, Tavros suddenly jumped up, scooping up a plastic sword from the coffee table. The sword was still there from yesterday live action role playing with Aradia. "You know what, Gam?! I am Peter Pan!"

Gamzee, wide-eyed by Tav's sudden out burst, raised his eye brows and gave him a curious, dopey smile, "Oh? How are you like that miraculous mother fucker?"

With a wide grin, Tavros fought an invisible foe as he elaborated, "I just am! I mean, I can't, uh, fly or not age or anything like that, but I can fight like him. And I can almost talk like him. And I even have friends and enemies like him!"

"Enemies?…" With a grin, Gamzee picked up another fake sword from the table, coming up behind the other man. Tavros heard him, and with a smile of his own, he parried his sword swing. Gam wasn't trying to hurt him, he was just playing along. "Who's your motherfucking Captain Hook?"

They two began a small sword fight as the conversed, flourishing the swords almost exactly like Pan would. "Vriska, of course! How she randomly drops by and starts stuff, she's a total pirate. She even roleplays one! I mean, I, uh, don't hate her or anything. We're friends, we just pretend to be enemies, you know?"

"Yeah, motherfucker, I get that, but what about your Lost motherfucking Boys?" They parried each other's blows, moving across the living room as the movie still played on.

"Umm… Aradia! And Terezi too! They aren't, you know, boys, or lost, but they go on adventures with me! They're like my partners in crime, except they're more like my partners in, um, awesome."

Gamzee gave a honking laugh at that as Tavros laughed with his soft, smooth chuckle. Their plastic blades hit with a smack, sliding until the caught at the hand guards, leaving the two sword fighting friends face to face, smiling like wild things. Then, Gamzee let a question slip past his lips he didn't mean to ask.

"Then, who's you Wendy, Tavbro?"

Both let their smiles fall at that. Gamzee's face went into blank shock, stunned he had just let himself ask that. Seeing that Tavros wasn't smiling and giggling any more, Gam was afraid he had just went too far. Maybe he still had a chance to just play this off. He opened his mouth to explain himself, but Tav soundly silenced him with a few whispered words and his warm, light brown eyes.

"You are, Gamzee."

The older man froze for a minute, his heart and words caught in his throat. He couldn't believe… this was a miracle… And the miracles just kept on coming when Tavros leaned forward, closed his eyes and kissed Gamzee. The other reacted instantly, tilting his head slightly to fit perfectly against Tav's lips. It was even better than in his day dreams.

The swords that separated them slowly drooped as the two of them lowered their arms, dropping the blades to the ground at their feet. Their hands now free, they clung to each other, Gamzee's arms looping around his waist, drawing him close while Tavros threw his arms around the other's shoulders. Tav's tongue darted out, swiping across Gamzee's lower lip as he asked to deepen the kiss, which Gamz agreed to whole-heartedly.

It didn't come as much of a shock to Gam when Tav took over the kiss almost entirely. Tavros opened up around Gamzee the most, revealing his sassy, feisty, and even a bit forward self. But, as passionately perfect at this first kiss was, Tavros was quickly getting irked by having to stand on his toes for so long. Their lips still connected, Tav sat Gamzee onto the couch, straddling his lap.

They kissed for what seemed like ever, breaking only to gasp for breath quickly before returning to their sloppy make out. Hands didn't roam bodies. This was a lot for a first kiss, but they knew inside they could go too far too fast. But, they did pull each other desperately close, pressing their bodies flush together. They realized simultaneously that things were getting a little too heated, so they broke away finally, both a little red in the face and hazy in the eyes as they just stared at each other.

Tavros rested his head on Gamzee's shoulder, trying too cool and calm down, getting his wits about him. Gam now saw the TV clearly. Though he didn't know it for sure, he had a pretty good idea that this was the very end. Wendy was talking to Peter out of a window, all the Lost Boys and her family hugging and laughing and crying together. Wendy and Peter were smiling, so happy to see each other one last night.

Seeing this, Gamzee pulled Tavros closer, nuzzling him affectionately, causing Tav to let out that wonderful laugh of his.

"So, you'll be my W-Wendy, Gamzee?"

"Just so long as you'll be my motherfucking Peter Pan, Tavbro."

Tavros smiled into Gamz's neck, his next words tickling the skin there.

"Deal."


	4. Day 4: On a Date

Day 4: On a Date

Tavros nervously wrung his hands as he sat in a somewhat busy park, waiting for a stranger to arrive. Terezi, with her sharp-toothed grin, had thrown him into a last minute blink date not even an hour ago.

"So, do you have any plans tonight, Tez?"

"No, but you do!"

"Huh?"

"I've got you a date tonight!"

"Wh-what? Terezi!"

He started to freak out a bit when she starting stripping him of his tee and jeans while they sat in her room. Kanaya, in on this blind date scheme, had popped in with a selected ensemble for Tavros.

This outfit consisted of a rich, dark brown long sleeve dress shirt that fit him well and black slacks. All these neutral, dark colors made his light caramel skin seem to glow and was set off with a teal bolo tie that Kanaya thought we be just perfect. At least he got to wear his black converse so he had some semblance of comfort. His thick, lengthy dark brown mohawk fell perfectly, styled by and kicking and yelping, Tav fought this date every step of the way. He didn't want to spend the night trying to be wooed by some guy. But, now here he was, stuck by some bench around five o'clock, waiting for some dude to come and pick him up with only this warning from Terezi's boyfriend, who also helped set this up:

"Good fucking luck. I feel sorry for your ass."

It was nearing the appointed time, the sun sinking behind some of the small city buildings as the sky turned orange. Looking down the path, Tavros saw a figure approaching with a long, lazy stride. His silhouette let Tav see he was tall and lanky and had a mop of messy, curly hair. Finally close enough, the guy spoke, "Hey, are you the motherfucker I'm supposed to be seeing?"Tavros raised an eyebrow and let out an awkward laugh, "I-I'm sorry?""Yeah, Karkat said he was setting me up with some motherfucker. Are you that motherfucker? Terezi's motherfucking friend?" Now that this guy was closer, Tavros could see he had pale, pale skin with dark rings around his eyes. Oh, wow, his eyes. They were a bright indigo and his face was angular. He was definitely handsome but definitely strange.

"Uh, y-yeah, Terezi sent me here. My n-name is Tavros."

The guy broke into a huge smile, infectious as it made Tavros kind of grin too, "Bitchin! Name's Gamzee." Gamzee came up and rocked back onto his heels as he spoke to Tav, "Those are some sweet wheels you got there."

Tavros chuckled at Gam's loose reference to his wheel chair. When Tav was eight, he was playing on one of the streets in his neighborhood with some friends. Usually, it was safe, and the cars were slow and careful, aware that this neighborhood was full of kids, but one day was different. A car came screeching around the corner, and while most of the kids were able to get out of the way quick enough, but Tavros wasn't. He was hit and thrown, landing with his back slamming against a curb. His was horribly injured, but thanks to his family's quick response, Tavros lived but his legs no longer worked. "Thanks, Gamzee."

Gam tilted his head at his date, "So, motherfucker, what do you want to do tonight? What ever you want!"

"Umm… Well, h-how about some f-food?"

"Hell yeah! Some grub would be awesome right now, bro. What do you have in mind?"

Tavros cracked a wicked, curious grin, wondering if Gam would be game for a bit of a quirky date, "Well… I've been w-wanting some C-Cici's all day…"

Gamzee's grin went from dopey to huge and beaming, catching Tavros off guard with his child-like, overwhelming joy, "YES! That sounds like a bitch tits idea, Tavbro! Let's get a motherfucking move on!" Before Tav had a chance to realize what was going on, Gam was behind his chair, pulling the lever to release his breaks, whispering in his ear, "Hold on tight, motherfucker."

Then, they were flying down the side walk path, any pedestrians jumping out of the way as a laughing (honking) teen racing past with a boy in a wheel chair holding on for dear life. Gamzee would coast down hill and only came to a stop when they arrived at the Cici's in their small, local down town area. Gam was panting and smiling, and Tav was just panting, his face blank with shock.

This guy, this total stranger, just rode his wheel chair like a rollercoaster… And it was awesome! Tavros started laughing, his tinkling, light laugh ringing in the air. Gamzee thought it was the perfect laugh.

"W-wow! That was amazing!" Tav smiled at Gamzee, who wheeled him into the buffet considerably calmer than he was pushing him earlier.

"I'm glad you approve, Tavbro. I couldn't motherfucking resist." Gamzee went up the registered and paid for them both.

Tavros pouted at that, "I can pay for myself, you know."

"I don't doubt that, but I gotta be a motherfucking gentleman, right?"

Tav rolled his eyes and shook his head, gathering his favorite pizzas while Gam gathered his before they claimed a booth. Tavros parked himself at the end of the table while Gamzee sat in the booth by his side, propping up his feet on the other seat. And then they just talked.

Gamzee talked about his clowns and dark carnivals, and Tavros talked about his fairies and Peter Pan. They talked about they people they had in common and how they spent their days (Gamzee worked in a corner store while Tavvy was a part time student and intern). Gam talked about miracles while Tav talked about believing, both listening to each other with all their attention. All of it.

Once they were both as full as could be, they ran to the back game room and lost their minds. Blowing more quarters than they could count, playing claw games and shooter games and arcade games. At one point, Gamzee was showing his skill with claw machines, and Tavros couldn't help but notice how long and slender and controlled his fingers were, moving the toggle slowly and precisely. He didn't realize he was staring so blatantly until a small skellanimal doll was handed to him with a small, sweet smirk from Gamzee.

After almost an hour of gaming, there was only one left: Racing. Tavros assumed they would play seeing as he couldn't hope to use the pedals, but Gamzee had other ideas. He grabbed Tav's chair just as he was trying to roll out and pushed him to the game. "I got a motherfucking bitch tits idea, Tav." Gamzee sat in the one-seat booth before picking up and pulling Tavros in, who yipped and squirmed at the sudden flight. It was apparent now Gamzee had a hard time remembering to ask for permission. He settled the tan boy on his lap facing the game. Tavros's legs fell uselessly against Gamz's legs while his hands gripped the tiny, fake steering wheel. Tav looked over his shoulder at Gamzee, who was smiling like a little kid as slipped in a couple quarters. "One race. You tell me what to do, 'kay? You're in charge. The motherfucking head hancho!" He slid the curtain on the entrance closed, cutting them off from the rest of Cici's

"I-I never r-really played these k-k-kind of games before, but I'll tr-try…"

'Ready? Okay! 5...4...3...2...1...GO!"

Gamzee slammed down on the gas, shooting the car on the screen forward ahead of the other vehicles. A small smile grew steadily on Tavros' face as he steered the car, calling to Gamzee "gas" or "brake" as he needed too. Eventually, the two didn't even need words as Gamzee watched over Tavros's shoulder, seeing where he wanted to stop and go. They barely won first place, Tavros cheering as he was deemed champ on his first ever race. As the smaller hollered and laughed freely, Gamzee watched with a wide smile and hooded eyes.

Then something clicked in Gamz's head. He had something he just had to show Tav. "Hey, Tavbro, I wanna take you somewhere." Tavros nodded eagerly, excited and anxious to see what Gamzee would have them do next. Gam helped Tav get into his chair and pushed him out of Cici's and down main street. They walked for a long time, just spending time talking and talking and talking, and then Tavros said something interesting.

"I've never played a game like that before! I'm surprised I liked it so much, seeing as a speeding car is what did this to me." He said this a he gestured to his legs, stopping short as he realized what he just said. He'd never said anything about his accident before, not unless they were a really dear friend. But he couldn't seem to stop telling the story. After a few minutes, Gamzee knew the whole ordeal.

"Wow… that's harsh, Tavbro. You've got yourself some motherfucking balls for getting through that."

"Th-thank you…"

"Well, we're here." Gamzee announced this as they cam up to an open gate to the underside of a bridge. No one else was there besides the two of them. Gam pushed Tav up the slanted concrete to the flat walls of the cement, putting on his brakes before pulling out his phone to light up the wall. What Tavros saw left him speechless.

It was graffiti art, but it was more than just gang signs and vulgar pictures. There were colorful, abstract paintings, containing vague images of people and animals. And each one had a Capricorn symbol as a tag in the corner. "Are…. Are these yours?…" Tavros whispered in awe.

Gamzee nodded just a little bit, his eyes going between his word and Tav nervously. "Yeah. I come by whenever I get the chance. I've never really shown any other motherfuckers before…'

Tavros turned around in his seat to face Gamzee, an understanding, relatable smile on his face. "I know what you mean. I never really tell any one about my accident. I'm not really sure why I told you…"

Gamzee looked at him with slightly surprised eyes. Tavros gave him a shy smile, shrugging before he looked back at the art embarrassedly. Not hearing him walk up, Tav turned to look at Gam to see him right next to him. Tavros froze, wide-eyed, not sure what was going on here, and then Gamzee kissed him.

It was just a light now, a sweet little peck on the lips, and while it started one-sided, it sure didn't end that way. Tavros let his eye slide shut and pressed his lips back. Gamzee cupped Tavros' face as Tav put his hands gently on Gam's chest.

They pulled apart slowly and uncertainly, looking at each other for answers and approval. Gamzee, having already pushed the barriers on this blind date, tested his boundaries again as he picked up Tav and carried him back until Gam's back was against a graffiti'd wall, sliding down till he was seated with Tavros in his lap. And Tavvy let him, his hands still cautiously and sweetly resting on his chest, feeling Gamzee's heart picked up.

But it was their first date and it was very late. Tavros laid his head on Gamzee's shoulder, yawning out loud. Gam chuckled, encircling his arms around the other's waist. "I know this isn't no California King bed, but do you wanna catch some z's here, Tavbro? We can use my jacket as a blanket. Just for a little while. I get you home tomorrow morning."

Tav nodded into Gamz's shoulder, already beginning to doze off. With a grin, Gamzee covered them with his over-sized jacket, the two of them snuggling close for comfort before they dozed off.

They slept very well, even though they slept under a bridge. Around ten in the morning, Gamzee pushed Tavros home, thanking him for the night and giving him his number, asking if they could do something like that again some time. Tavros nodded eagerly. He definitely wanted to see more of Gamzee.

Now, as weird and bizarre as this first date was, it was the first of many memorable ones, each as special as the last. Tavros and Gamzee were by no means an ordinary couple, but that didn't matter. What mattered is how Gamzee made Tavros laugh just to hear that perfect smile, and that Tavros would indulge and enjoy his every second with the very whimsical Gamzee.


	5. Day 5: Kissing

Day 5: Kissing

"Oh, Hell fucking no."

That's what Karkat said when the eleven other trolls on this god-forsaken meteor jumped out and yelled 'surprise!'. After chatting with the humans for so long, the trolls were familiar with everything birthday, including the parties. And seeing as their game began on Karkat's sweep anniversary and essentially ruined it, they decided to celebrate it now, seeing as time really wasn't a thing for them anymore. But, Karkat's reaction wasn't exactly all for it.

"What the fucking fuck do you think you douches are doing? This is complete and utter charging hoof beast shit."

Terezi cackled as she wore a red, pointed party hat, "Shut up and embrace it."

And Karkat kinda sorta did. The twelve trolls ate cakes and other sugary treats like there was no tomorrow. There were shitty, joking gifts too. Terezi gave him cherry Blow Pops, much to his rage. Sollux gave him yellow panties. Karkat tackled him to the ground and put them on his head, the leg holes fitting perfectly around his horns.

Then, they got to the party games. After massacring a few piñatas (Equius thought it wrong to hurt the muscle beasts, despite their being full of candy), they played a more heated game that all the human kids recommended highly: Seven Minutes in Heaven.

They explained the game like this: You pick one person at random (they recommended spinning a bottle), blind fold them, and put them in a closet by themselves. Then, choose at random from the remaining people (again, bottle) to see who's going into the room. That lucky guy or gal gets to do whatever they want to that person in the closet for seven uninterrupted minutes. The trolls couldn't resist.

First up was Karkat, of course, being the sweep day boy, so he was blind folded and locked into the room, kicking and screaming until Kanaya told him to suck it up and just play along, which he did. The bottle of Faygo provided by Gamzee chose Terezi, so she slipped into the closet with a malicious laugh, bring a timer with her set to seven minutes. Some minutes later, the blind troll came out cackling, doubled over as Karkat stumbled out, looking at her with a disturbed look that just sent her reeling again.

Next up was Feferi, as chosen by the bottle. She was paired with Sollux, much to Eridan's rage. While they were inside, all they really did was whisper fish puns back and forth, and it was only at the end that Sollux told a perverted joke to make her blush. Her face remained bright pink after she left the room while Sollux had a shit-eating grin. Eridan was not a happy camper about this.

They were sitting around for round three now, and Vriska spun the bottle. "Whoooooooo's Neeeeeeeext?" And the clear plastic bottle landed on Tavros.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-" Vriska's cackling laugh cut him off as she dragged him into the room and blind folded him.

"Remember, Pupa, no touching the other person unless they tell you! This is theeeeeeeeiiiiiiiir seven minutes!"

Tav whimpered when the door closed, and Vriska took her seat, reaching to spin the bottle again. As the bottle went round and round, Eridan called out to Sollux, not able to hold this in any more. "What did you and Feferi do in there!?"

Almost everyone's heads snapped to look at Eridan and his outburst. Sollux grinned. "What do you mean, Eridan? Just thome fun between frondth."

"You know what I mean! Why did she come out pink in the face? What did you do to her, you mustard blooded pain in my ass?"

Feferi let out an offended gasp, "Eridan! That is non of your business, mister!"

Sollux went on and answered anyways. "Now, now… That'th private."

"Sollux, you're not helping!"

Eridan snapped, "Oh that's it, Captor. Your head is going on a pike!" He lunged at the other troll, everyone rising to their feet, some trying to pull them apart while others just yelled 'fight, fight, fight!" Well, almost everyone.

Gamzee stayed on the floor, looking as if he had zoned out again while he watch the bottle still go in circles, but he was completely focused. He was praying to every being of every religion he knew of that this bottle landed on him. Please, please, PLEASE let it land on him.

Gamzee had never lost his flushed feeling for Tavros, not even after Tav had initially turned him down. It hurt the indigo blood at first, but it didn't sway him. Now, he just kept it all to himself, thinking of the rust blood long into the night. But, right now? He just wanted so badly to be the one and the only one in that room with Tavros. It was all anonymous, right…?

Some one some where was listening to Gamzee's desperate wishes because that bottle slowed and stilled pointing at Gamzee. He looked over at the fight going on at the other side of the room that was moving into the halls as Sollux and Eridan tumbled with each other. Gam got up as quiet as a squeak rodent (mouse) and snuck over to the door. He picked up the timer on his way, cranking it back to tick seven minutes as he slowly opened the door.

Tavros was on his knees in that room, a huge bundle of nerves, looking up as the door opened though he couldn't see with his eyes covered. "H-hello? Who is it? Who did the bottle pick?"

Gamzee stepped inside and closed the door behind him, setting down the timer and letting it start.

_Seven minutes…_

Gam knelt in front of Tavros, not breathing a word in case he would get caught. He didn't want Tav knowing it was him with what he was about to do…

"Please, tell me? I-I just want to- mmph!" Tav was silenced as a pair of lips pressed against his, a perfect fit. Gamzee lifted a hand and cupped Tavros's face gently, tilting it for better access, his eyes closed. Tav's eyes slid closed as he succumbed to the soft kiss, his reason set aside for a brief moment.

Stuck in the moment and the light heat of the kiss, Tavros reached out a hand to touch whoever was kissing him, but Gamzee caught his wrist quickly and carefully, setting it back on the ground. He couldn't have Tav touching him. He'd feel his scrawny figure and know it was him instantly. Couldn't risk it.

Tavros whined but accepted this. It was all part of the rules anyways.

_Six minutes…_

This one, simple kiss lasted for a good minute, going way past a chaste kiss. Gamzee pulled away, looking at his little Tavbro lean forward, wanting him back with out knowing it was him. It was beautiful to see.

He wanted to say something, anything, but he didn't dare. Instead, he leaned back in, his tongue darting out to touch Tavros' lip. His mouth opened timidly, and Gamzee delved in with the greatest care and tenderness, not wanting to scare or overwhelm him.

To Gamzee, Tav taste like nothing he'd ever had the privilege of tasting. The only thing that could compare was perhaps this human thing he'd heard of: Chocolate and peanut butter. Sweet and warm and smile-inducing all at once, just like Tav was.

To Tavros, Gamzee (though he only knew him as a stranger) tasted like the most exotic and sweet fruit, found only in tropical paradises. No particular one, but more like all the most delicious fruits all mixed together in the most delicious cocktail ever.

Their tongues moved against each other's slowly and savoringly, taking all the other had to give and giving just as much in return. Tavros relaxed into the kiss, humming in delight and joy at the sensation.

_Four minutes…_

Gamzee laid Tav back, using his arms and legs to keep him hovering over the other. They couldn't touch, not in any way. It was just too risky.

This was all too risky.

How easy would it be for Tavros to just break away and pull of the blind fold? How simple is it for him to just touch him and know who it is instantly?

How easy is it for Tav to run away from Gam for good, forever, all because the indigo blood did this.

_Two minutes…_

_Time was flying by just too fast for them both. The minutes disappeared as they explored each other's tastes and mouths with vigor and want. It was all fueled by curiosity and a little bit more than that too._

_Gamzee of course, knew what he was doing, knew who he was doing it to, and why. He had the utmost pleasure in getting to enjoy every bit of this, except for his looming doubts eating at the back of his mind._

_Tav, though blind and restricted, was loving every second of this. He wanted more and more of the person kissing him, caring for him so sweetly. He wanted to know who it was._

_One Minute…_

_Taking it up a notch, Gamzee ran a hand down from Tavros's cheek along his side, feeling his body gently curve, rise, and fall under his finger tips. He ate up Tav's small sounds of contentment and light pleasure. Gamzee fisted his shirt to keep himself in check, realizing that time was nearly up._

_Ten seconds…_

_Gam got up suddenly, Tav reaching out after him with a whine of need and annoyance. The lanky troll was tempted to return to his Tavbro, but he didn't let himself. Too dangerous, too risky._

_He threw open the door, and with his long legs, raced out of the room at an unbelievable speed, passing the fight that was still going on unnoticed, going to his part of the meteor via pad. _

_Three…_

_Tavros reached up and pulled off the blind fold._

_Two…_

_He got up too, looking around the room for a sign of any troll that could be the one that kissed him._

_One…_

_He reached up to his lips, remember how perfect those seven minutes had been…_

_And as the buzzer behind him rang, he felt something on his lips, something cakey and oily. Pulling is hands back, he saw the face paint, white and gray. His eyes widened as the possibilities in his mind went from eleven to one and only one._

_His metal legs hit the floors with endless clanks as he raced off to the pads, passing the brawl that had finally stopped. At all the noise Tavros was making along with the buzzing, those who weren't Feferi and the two trolls she was scolding looked up._

_Vriska raised an eyebrow. "Pupa? What's up? Where you running off to? Pupa? Tavros?"_

_Equius furrowed his brow along with everyone else at Tav's strange behavior. "What do you think you are doing? You're legs will break. I demand you slow down. Low blood!"_

_Tavros ignored them as he round the corner to the transporalizers, hopping onto Gamzee's and instantly entering his wing of the meteor. He came to a halt as he found Gam._

_Gam had slowed to a fumbling walk once he was safe in his home, but he stopped and turned around when the electricity from someone entering through the pads went off. And then there was Tavros._

_They were both frozen, and that's when Gam saw it: His face paint on Tavros's mouth. In any other circumstance, Gamzee would have thought it hot and amazing to look at, but right now, he was just too stunned and too scared._

_But Tav broke out of his trance first, walking up with pride and certainty. He grabbed Gamzee by the front of his shirt and pulled him forward, kissing him hard. _

_Gamzee was just too stunned to possible kiss him back, lost some where between confusion, fear, and the need to honk for joy. Tavros pulled back, a small coy and fluster smile on his face. _

"_Don't you e-ever leave me like that again, okay? You're too good for me to just let you leave like that."_

_Gamzee broke into a big grin to match Tav's, picking him up and spinning him in a hug before setting him down with a laugh and kissing him. His Tavbro was his now. Tavros understood how he felt, how much he cared. And everything was nothing but motherfucking miracles right then._


End file.
